On January 1, 1987, the University of Arizona recruited a Director of University Animal Care to oversee and coordinate the total animal care and use program. Animals are maintained in the College of Medicine, in six marginally compliant facilities on the Main Campus, and on four farms. Annually, over 80,000 animals are used in research studies conducted by 256 investigators. Support for animal research is received from the DHHS, American Cancer Society, American Heart Association, and State and local agencies. Research funds received during fiscal year 1987 totaled $139,034,195. Recent evaluations by the IACUC, outside consultants and the professional staff of the animal care program, identified equipment and renovation needs required to reach the goal of AAALAC accreditation for the entire University. Considerable caging and equipment are needed to replace items that are rusted, obsolete or beyond repair. Some caging, providing environmental control, is required for expanding research programs with clean or SPF animals. Quarantine cubicles are needed to provide additional space for new incoming animals. Runs should be installed in dog rooms that now contain small noncompliant cages. A large cagewash room should be divided to provide both clean and soiled areas. Since compliant large animal surgery facilities are not available, renovation and equipping of a building for this purpose are proposed. Since a new campus central animal facility has been funded and is now being designed, no major repairs nor renovations will be made to current campus satellite animal facilities. Once the new facility is occupied, current campus facilities will be closed. Following completion of the new facility, replacement of noncompliant cages and equipment, and renovation of the cagewash room and surgery facilities, an application will be submitted to obtain AAALAC accreditation for the entire University of Arizona animal care and use program.